RogueXYukino Romance Story
by xia.l.lee
Summary: when Yukino was kickout the guild,because they was upset about her,Yukino went out for a walk and Rogue saw her and they talked. a short story fanfiction
1. The Meeting

**Chapter One**

**"The Meeting"**

**In Middle of Fiore,there were two persons who were wondering and those people are from sabertooth,Rogue Cheney and Yukino Aguria,Yukino was not in the sabertooth any-more that's why she wondered around to get some fresh air and suddenly,Rogue sees yukino and he approached him.**

**Rogue: Y-yukino?!**

**Yukino: R-rogue-sama...**

**Rogue: *running towards her*i-i am sorry that you got kicked out of the guild...**

**Yukino: it's alright..good-luck on your fight!with gajeel-sama!*smiles***

**Rogue: *Hugs Yukino*you will still be my nakama in my heart...**

**Yukino:*being hug*arigatou...rogue-sama...**

**Rogue: *blushes*i-i didn't mean in that...because i was concerned about you...that's why i approach you.**

**Yukino: thank you for caring!*smiles***

**Rogue: Do you want me to go with you?since i got nothing to do..and sting is training.**

**Yukino: That's would be fine i guess *carries my bag***

**Rogue: *notices her carrying a bag*Carries her bags*let me help you at least?*smiles***

**Yukino: Ah?ehh?Thanks..rogue-sama seems kind to me...**

**Rogue: i am just soft-hearten that's all.**

**Yukino: where is Frosch?**

**Rogue: he's with lector in the guild *smiles while carrying the bags*where do you want them?**

**Yukino: In the inn,right there!*points***

**Rogue: Oh i see!*puts your bags in their*Yukino! Be careful...*smiles*while see ya it's getting late!*waves and running back to the guild*talks to himself : yukino-chan sure is nice to talk too"...**

**Yukino: Ganbatte Rogue-sama!thank you for being nice!**

**Rogue: your welcome!**

**While Rogue is Heading back to the guild,Yukino headed back to the inn and she's thinking about what's going to happen to sabertooth and rogue was back in no time..he keeps thinking about yukino,and what will happen to the end,those two are silently building romance in their friendship and that's how this chapter ends.**


	2. The Starry Sky

So the story continues,mean while rogue was on a guild quest and he remembered yukino on the way to his quest,and he looked at the sky,and he sees a starry went back to magnolia to visit yukino and sees how does she yukino is opening the door,she didn't notice that rogue was behind the window and he jump near yukino,yukino was surprise about him.

Yukino: Rogue-sama!what are you doing!

Rogue: I-I just came by to visit you!,i was going on a quest today..but it's getting late so i came here to stay with you..

Yukino: oh..i see!you can stay..but there is a door upstairs,you could just knock on the door,so i can open it for you!you might fall..

Rogue: Sorry!i didn't make you worry!i taught i could come and visit with surprise you know!*blush*

Yukino: you don't need anything to surprise me,all i need is you..that's all

Rogue: r-really?*looking at her*

Yukino: Yeah*hugs rogue*baka..if you fall,i wouldn't forgive myself..cause were best friends right?

Rogue: *in mind: best friends..maybe i should or i shouldn't tell her what i feel*hugs back*i will always take care of you..Yukino!no matter what happen,i won't let you go!

Yukino: Don't worry!i will always be there for you!

Rogue: Same here!*in mind: why couldn't i tell her what i feel,i am an idiot ._.*,well i have to go back now to the guild yukino..the others are waiting for me!see ya!

Yukino: *smiles*hai!see ya!ganbatte!

Rogue promised to protect yukino,because they were comrades before in the guild,but in has feelings for couldn't tell it to her straight because he was afraid to get rejected by her and he left a letter on her bed and after that yukino noticed there was a letter and she opens it and reads it before going to bed.

Yukino: A Letter?*Opens The Letter*

_Dear Yukino,_

_Greetings!i wonder when can we meet again...i just wanted the two of us just like a date or a picnic and i have something special to tell you,_

_i wonder how are you feeling lately?are you feeling lonely?do you need some-one to be with you? because i am starting to get worried about you after what happen that you were kicked out of the guild...if only i could tell master to get back..i would but i am afraid that he would get angry about i would tell how i feel but i am little shy for now.i hope you'll accept me sooner_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Rogue Cheney_

Yukino smiled at letter and she was thinking about rogue,if she was going to accept his feelings or not,those two are having a great relationship for a start,soon or later they became together.

`end of chapter 2'


	3. The Rose Garden

When Yukino went out to Inn,she saw a beautiful rose garden with color of the clouds,she sits down and read a book about the scarlet garden by a famous writer is also know as Will Neville,he also wrote the key of starry heaves a book about a child possing 6 Yukino was reading a book about the rose garden,Rogue was on his way to the rose garden to talk about the letter,that he gave to yukino.

Yukino:*lays down on the tree*Reads a book*Hmm...

Suddenly Rogue shouted Yukino!Yukino!i am sorry i am late!,Yukino was shock because he shouted and she bumped her fore head on the tree

Yukino: * fore head bumped on the tree*Aww!*rubs head*Don't shout!people will hear you!

Rogue: I am sorry!you bumped your head..sorry it's all my fault!*Goes Near Yukino and Kisses her head*there all better *smiles*

Yukino: Wai-t!what did you to me?...*suddenly blushing*did you just kissed my fore-head?...

Rogue: Yeah...*looking away*about the letter you saw on your bed..it's all about how i felt about you...

Yukino: I see,well i am feeling better by the way?what do you want to talk about?

Rogue gets closer to yukino because he wanted to tell something straight and face to face.

Rogue: Y-yukino..i..i..i..like you from the very beginning..i felt sorry what happen to you..that's why i always visit you...

Yukino: *blushing*y-you don't need to!it's all my fault..for being self confident *looking at him*

Rogue: But!master didn't need to let you strip and kick you out of the guild,he could have gave you another chance!*hugs her tight*

Yukino: *suddenly tears start to fall*remembers what my sister told me*hugs him back*you sounded like sorano...*smiles while teary inside*

Rogue: because your sister cared about you,you don't have to blame your self for everything!*wipes her tears*,and i also cared about you!because i don't want you to get depressed all about that...next time,if your alone!just tell me!and i will comfort you...

Yukino: t-thank you rogue-sama!your always there for you *whispers back to him: i..also like you*

Rogue: really?..i never knew..then you'll accept my feelings right?

Yukino: *nods*

Rogue: *in mind: i am so happy right*thank you so much Yukino-chan!i am always thinking about you from the start...but i have to go now!it's getting late!Master would be mad at me..for not attending the meeting!please take care of yourself! *stands up and runs back to the guild*

So after they talked about how they feel for each,that's starting of their relationship to each,yukino headed back to inn and rogue headed back to rogue was thinking what to get for her on their first date.

Rogue: What should i give her..maybe teddy bear or flowers or chocolate or a kiss *in mind: too many things in my mind*

They started to like each other and after that yukino was thinking what to wear for her first date.

Yukino: Eittoo..What to wear?...A Dress,some skirt and low tops,pants and t-shirt?

and that's how the chapter ends.


	4. The Date

The Date

Rogue and Yukino continued their date on an especially picnic, Rogue was late because he was going with Frosch, Lector, Sting on a mission. And he arrived late on their date. Yukino was waiting for him to come early but instead he came late and he talked about what happen.

Rogue: Yukino! I am sorry for I am late, me and sting went on a mission…and master asked an errand to do,*he bows his head*

Yukino: at least you arrived, that what's matter most. *smiles at him*

Rogue: you are very kind yukino-chan. Mind if sit with you?*smiles*

Yukino: it's alright? Are you tired? What some food and drinks?*opens the picnic basket*

Rogue: *sees the food*startled*did you make this by yourself?

Yukino: Hai!rogue-sama!please have some *gives him sandwich and Tea*

Rogue: Itadakimasu!*eats*it's taste is interesting…

Yukino: oh it's Nutellla.

Rogue: you mean chocolate hazelnut?

Yukino: it!*eats sandwich*It's yummy!

Rogue: it's expensive right?*looks at yukino*Nee yukino!*suddenly falls asleep on her shoulders*

Yukino: what's is it..oh never mind..he falls asleep…he must be very tired on his mission with his guildmates *rubs his hair*

Rogue:*sleeping on her shoulders*

Yukino: Oyasumi Rogue-sama…*falls asleep with him*

Yukino and Rogue were sleeping in their date, but their feeling for each other has just begun to bloom, they didn't notice to one another. They are sleeping tight with one another and that's how this chapter ended.


	5. Love is like hurricane

They both go to their beloved places,Rogue didn't forget about Valentine's Day,Rogue headed back to their guild and he went to the guild,Sting saw Rogue walking to his room and suddenly he goes near rogue and ask what's that all about.

Sting: Hey rogue?what's for the flowers and chocolates?is that for some-one else?

Rogue: i-s none of your business sting?*keeps walking*

Sting: Oi!Wait,Wait!i am just asking?*sheesh*i wouldn't tell to any-one?

Rogue: Mind your own business?!*stares at him*

Sting: *sighs*What's your problem?..i am just asking nicely you know?

Rogue: *looks at him*those are for yukino..*looks away*

Sting: Ah..souka?do you have relationship with her?*looks at him*suddenly frowns*

Rogue: relationship...she was my lover...*keeps walking*

Sting: *calms down*y-y-our lover?...*in mind: but i also like her...*,ah gomen..you may continue..Ja!

Rogue: Hmm?he's very calm in this situation?,well i got prepare for the afternoon date *goes to his room*

Rogue was Preparing for their Valentine,Sting was upset about those two,cause he also had his feelings for her..and he is still concern about her situation,but he didn't show it.

Sting: So they are dating now..what should i do..maybe i could go buy flowers and chocolates..while rogue is going to have mission,but could it be possible in every mission,he is also going to visit her..what is this feeling?*looks down*i have should have been their for her!*punches the pillow*i'd better get some rest..*falls asleep*

Rogue was writing a poetry about what she feels about her,but he couldn't fall asleep he knows something is wrong with sting lately..he has been acting still he focused on the poem.

Rogue: hmm?what to write,*gets a pen and paper*

_Dear Yukino,_

_My love for you is like a sunset of horizons,_

_that's drops upon heavens will's,_

_though roses signifies a lovely you,_

_your love for me will never end,_

_my heart belongs to you,_

_you are like a star that gave me light to darkness,_

_your smile makes my worries go away,_

_everything about you is wonderful,no other way to describe it,_

_i would wonder,how you and i are shining bright like stars_

_while we are gliding upon our heart content,_

_please accept this Roses&Chocolates for this,our valentines_

_Your Love,_

_Rogue Cheney_

__For now ,Rogue was focusing on what to wear for their date,but the guild board was full of request,and he needs to go his quest to earn money.


	6. A Feeling of True Love (Sting's Sequel)

Sting was left alone in his room, sulking that he didn't treat yukino well, in fact he told rogue that weak people doesn't deserve to be sabertooth,he recalls her calling weak, just because she lost the tournament of grand magic.

Sting: I don't know now..

Then suddenly Lector approaches him.

Lector: sting-kun! Are you alright...?*sits next to him*

Sting: oh! Lectors...don't mind me...*I just don't know...*fake smiles*

Lector: what's with your smile? Sting-kun!

Sting: *looks down*what is it like or to love some-one..That you badly hurt?

Lector: how should i know? Is this about some-one?

Sting: sort off..I heard yukino and rogue are dating..But I.. also love or sort of like her?..and I even didn't do anything for her..yet.*punches the wall**looking down*

Lector: y-y-you are jealous aren't you?

Sting: w-w-what?..n-no i am not!*sighs*looking away*well yeah...

Lector: I will try to help you sting-kun! I want to see you happy and strong!*high fives*

Sting: thanks buddy!*high fives back*

Lector: Sting-kun? What can I do to help you?

Sting: maybe we can find yukino…?

Lector: But! We don't know her house? Well do you?

Sting: *rubs head*let's ask some-one?

Lector: How about rogue? Sting-kun.

Sting: he won't tell us anything, I know him from the very start, and he's a secretive one.

Lector: Nande?Sting-kun?

Sting: He wants to keep the secret by himself? Well I promise him I won't tell any-one about it.

Lector: Oh! hmm I see?

Sting: What should we do now?*lays down in the bed*Let's stop for now, and let's think of plan on some other time, Good night Lector.

Lector: Good night! Sting-kun.


	7. Rogue's Preparation,Sting's Spy Mission

Rogue is preparing for their date on restaurant,some-how he was really not quite not sure what to do about unsettled things in his plan and he checked his list about what to do.

Rogue: *calms down*Hmm..*checks the list*,Things to do before getting yukino on her house.

One: Get presents

two: get a suit

three: make sure no-body sees us

four: recite the poetry

five: maybe i should kiss or just do sweet kiss or hug...i don't know..i don't know about romance.

six: go to yukino's house and stay with her until she falls asleep

seven: Leave a farewell letter and a flower

Eight: This should exactly on Sunday at 5pm in the evening.

Rogue: What kind of presents,what kind of suit..oh the poetry..i am to confuse about the romance..*sits down*calms down*

Meanwhile,Sting was spying on rogue's doings,and he found out about his plan.

Sting: so?that's your plan?hmm?Hey Lector?maybe i should take this opportunity to get yukino's heart while he's busy..i wonder where does she Lector?

Lector: Yes?Sting-kun?

Sting: I got a plan!let's stalk rogue!*laughs silently*,and after that!we could take an opportunity on visiting yukino's place?

Lector: Good idea!but what if he sees us?

Sting: A Disguise would do right?

Lector: Yeah!that would do!

Sting: *high fives*Daro?

Lector: Sting-kun is awesome!*high five*

Sting and Lector are observing rogue while he was busy in some-things.

Rogue: Hmm? Maybe a formal suit would like uhm...Vest and T-shirt and Black pants and black shoes with neck tie?,wakaranai..*sighs*,A Tuxedo is too much for me..,casual sounds alright *checks the list*,how about presens?maybe she likes necklace or accesories?that would do?...about the flowers..uhm..*sits down and calms himself*she likes red roses?hmm okay i would buy bouquet. i guess that is it?

Sting remember all what he plans and what he says and he takes note of it.

Sting: On Monday, 5 pm in the evening,she likes red roses,and accessories..Hmm..*smirks*

Lector: You must go before he does!sting-kun!

Sting: yeah..i must find my own clothes and something nice to give?you'll help me right?

Lector: *smiles*Yup!sting-kun!

it was midnight alright,Rogue went to bed and he put all the things on the table before going to bed,Sting goes back to his room and taken a shower with lector,and they both get dressed.

Sting: this is interesting!well good night buddy!

Lector: Oyasumi Sting-kun


	8. Operation Stalking Part,Rogue is Ready!

Meanwhile,They were busy stalking rogue at some part of time,Rogue bought something special,but it was wrapped with A ribbon with a gift box,Lector and Sting wondered what is inside.

Rogue: *goes inside the town*hmm..this is nice..maybe yukino-chan like this?Excuse me?Miss?one of this *smiles*

Lector and Sting was outside near the shop,thinking about what it is inside.

Sting: Hey Lector?what do you think is inside the gift?

Lector: might be a ring or accessories?

Sting: A ring?!*coughs*err..i must think of something else..then?

Lector: Hmm..Sting-kun *points at that dress*how about that?it's kinda cute?yukino?would like that right?

Sting: okay!that might buddy!as soon as rogue will buy that?

Lector: Got ya!

Rogue was leaving and he continued walking,but he notice something?that some-one is stalking him.

Rogue: *stares somewhere*Shadow Dragons:Punch*

Lector and Sting Back away from the Punch,and they went to hide some-where else.

Sting: Phew!*gulps*

Lector: *inhales*that was close..

Rogue continued walking towards the town and he went to the inn,where yukino lives.

Rogue: Hmm?might by imagination.*continues to walk**leaves the gift behind the door with note*,i must leave and get ready for the special day.

He left the inn,with a present and a note for yukino,and sting and lector followed him and until he saw yukino's inn,he smiles.

Sting: so this is yukino's house?*smiles*tomorrow might by my chance *laughs a bit*

Lector: it's pretty huge but simple,let's go now?

Sting: Sure lector!

They both went to the shop to buy the dress for tomorrow,because Rogue was in guild doing stuffs inside.

Sting: *walks to shop*can i get that dress?

Miss: Is this for special some-one?

Sting: *blushes a bit*n-no?..it's for a friend *smiles*

Miss: okay,*gets the dress*that will be 10$

Sting: *gives 10$* could be please wrapped with a ribbon and gift box?

Miss: Alright.*wraps the dressed with a ribbon with box**gives him*

Sting: Thank ya!

Miss: see ya.

Sting leaves the store and lector saw the present and they went back to the guild.

Lector: -kun! it's nice!

Sting: !shall we go?

Lector: Okay.

They both headed back to guild and they leave their present on the drawer.

Sting: *smiles*this might be my chance!*laughs*,well let's rest for now..

Lector: yup!sting-kun!

They both taken a nap,Sting is looking forward to bring the present to yukino,lector was really happy to help sting about the present.


	9. Shall we go?

In has been the day,the awaiting moment of Rogue preparations to impress Yukino more,While Sting was watching them.

Rogue: *ask my self*are you ready?*silently smiles*..i guess so..

Behind the bushes,Sting was also ready to do his job.

Sting: Hontoni B-aka..know i her house *smiles quietly*

Rogue already started walking,while Sting keeps following him quietly,so he doesn't keep spotted.

Rogue: *Gets the gift and Poem*Here goes nothing..*smiles silently**starts walking*hmm..

He keep following him until they have reached the place,where did yukino stays.

Sting: Must not get spotted!*climbs the roof*stays here*

Rogue knocked at her House,and Yukino was inside.

Rogue: Yu-kino...are you here?*knocks at the door*

Yukino goes the door.

Yukino: Oh,w-wait!*opens the door*Konnichiwa Rogue-sama!

Rogue: Konnichiwa..Let's go now...

Yukino: W-where?...

Rogue: Somewhere..*smiles silently*grabs her hands*

Yukino: Hai..*looks at him*

Rogue: *smiles*

Sting was observing them both behind the trees.

Sting: They seem enjoying themselves..should i really go *two opinions came out*...should i just leave or not..*continues watching*

Mean while,Rogue enjoyed their moment,sting is quite jelous..he wanted to go with them..but he will just destroy the moment.

-In the bushes-

Sting: Okay.I will just approach them..instead.*jumps behind Rogue*

-outside-

Sting: Yo!Guys!

Rogue: Sting?..what are you doing here?

Sting: huh me?just going to buy lector's food..how about you?*looks at him*

Rogue: J-just going out with Yukino...Right?

Yukino: h-hai..

Sting: Mind,if i join in?*gets close to rogue*

Rogue: *in mind: is this okay..he might destroy the moment*Yeah sure..why not..How about you yukino?is that alright?...

Yukino: i guess so..i don't mind at all..

Sting: Alright!where are we going..*gets close to yukino*ah..hey yukino..about the what i said to you in the grandmagic games..i am sorry..*looks down and smiles*

Yukino: *looks at sting*t-that's alright...*smiles*

Sting: so how's it going..*walking with them*

Yukino: ahm..it's fine..thanks for asking..

The Atmosphere has became weird all the sudden, Rogue looks at Sting,While Sting looks at Yukino.

Rogue: Sting...

Sting: yeah?

Rogue: you have change a bit..*smiles*

Sting: it's for lector's sake..any-way*smiles*

Yukino: so sting-sama?how's sabertooth going?

Sting: *rubs head*we lose..on the tournament..they were strong team members..

Yukino: ..well at least you try your best.

Sting: N-not really..*sighs*

Rogue: We are in the restaurant,Shall we guys?

Sting: alright.

Yukino: Hai.

They went to the Restaurant and eaten together,the plan of rogue didn't work,instead they eat together with sting.

Rogue: *in mind: oh well..at least we have seen each other that's enough*itadakimas..*eats*

Sting: Whoa..the food is amazing! i am going to eat now!*starts eating*

Yukino: *in mind: they have changed for the better*smiles*Itadakimas *smiles while eating*

After eating,they left the restaurant and headed back to the town,They have seperate and Sting went to say Good Bye Yukino.

Sting: Jotto Matte Yukino! *Hugs Her and Gift her a gift**blushes*it's a friendly hug..Lector wanted to give this to you and so do i..well enjoy! .

Rogue: Yukino..*runs towards*Puts the gift on her bag*Take care..*hugs her tight*it's from me *smiles* *waves*

Yukino: *puts the gifts*blushes*Arigatou Sting,Rogue!*waves*

Sting and Rogue walked together and talked about what happen.

Rogue: Do you like her?

Sting: Uhm?for me?as a friend *smiles*

Rogue: Oh souka..i don't have to worry..

Sting: *in mind: i'll take her..**smiles*Shall we go already?lector is waiting.*starts walking faster*

Rogue: Hai.*goes with him*

Yukino went back home and Put the gifts on the desk.

Yukino: Hmm..it's already late,i should go to bed.

Rogue and Sting are back on the guild and headed to bed as soon as they arrive.

Sting: Oyasumi,Rogue *closes the door*

Rogue: Good night..*goes to his room*

Sting was Happy,he's plan went so well while Rogue's Plan didn't went as he planned.

Sting was on his room, smiling all the way.

Sting: Yosh *smiles*I have given her the gift!,well what a day!*falls asleep*

Rogue was curious about sting and he lay down on his bed.

Rogue: as friends..hmm?well oyasumi..


	10. Awkward Night with her

Yukino was probably wandered,why did sting gave her a gift,she never thought some side of him is like that.

Yukino: *looks at the gift*hmm?sting-sama?i wonder why did she suddenly change all the sudden?

Rogue was busy in the guild hallway,preparing for his quest,and if he is done,he will go on ahead to yukino's house.

Rogue: Hmm...I all the done here..See ya guys.*carries a gift pack*

Rogue wandered around to get the some fresh air.

Rogue: *exhales*the atmosphere was tense as always...i couldn't make their time to go to her house.

Yukino was still wondering why it ended up that way.

Yukino: *sits down and looks at the gift*which is which...i don't know..i should clean up my room.

While she was cleaning up her room,some-one knocked at her and she didn't notice because she was busy,so rogue climb into her window and he said something.

Rogue: Hi?...

yukino was shocked,because he was always using the door to get inside.

Yukino: Huh!rogue-sama..why did you go up to the window..you can always use the door..

Rogue: i knocked at the door..but since you didn't notice..i climb to your window..i am sorry..i didn't really mean it..can i come in..*silently looks away*

Yukino: sure..be sure to use the door next time...is something wrong with you lately?

Rogue: *speaks to himself*should i tell her..or shouldn't*oh..it's nothing..*speaks quietly*how are you?*sits down in her bed*

Yukino: i-i am fine..i am just busy cleaning up my room..i am sorry for not noticing you..you were not knocking at the door.

Rogue: t-that's alright..*lays down in here*uhm..hey?*suddenly keeps quiet*...

Yukino: Uh?what?*cleaning her room*

Rogue: oh..nothing..*keeps quiet*speaks to himself..what's wrong with me..i don't know..*i am sorry to bother you..i shall go now..*stands up in the bed*uh..hey..take care..

Yukino: leaving already?..*looks at him*are you alright..you look pale?you can rest here if you want?i don't mind..since it's only the two of us here..you sleep in my bed..i sleep in the other bed..alright..and it's late..

Rogue: uhm..okay..*rest in the bed*it has been a tiring day for me..since the guild has been busy these days...

Yukino: *goes into the other bed*oh..i see..you mustn't push your self too hard..alright?

Rogue: but even so..i tried not to make a fool of myself..m-master always gets angry...he wanted to be the number one of all guilds..but with his attitude it won't happen..*looks at her from the other bed*do you think..master will ever change?

Yukino: *looks at him*it's always depends on the person..if he wanted to change or not..but he remains the same..he won't learn that a family is a guild..where you should take care of your friends..that's what natsu-sama always told me..before i left *smiles*

Rogue: yeah..i wanted to be a person who cares for his friends.. in the guild..it's not possible..*sighs*you know..what they say like father like daughter right?*coughs*...

Yukino: *stands up,goes to him*Rogue-sama?are you alright?

Rogue: *coughs*speaks silently*y-yes..i am fine..please don't look at me..i look horrible..*looks away*

Yukino: *looks at him*you are sweating badly!you have fever!why aren't you telling me?..stay there..i will get a hot water..

Yukino stands up,but Rogue grabbed her hands.

Rogue: i am sorry..i don't want you to worry..*grabs her hand*and let it goes*

Yukino: *sighs*you..always make worry..i'll be back..please stay in your bed and rest okay..*smiles at him with a worried face*

Rogue: *nods silently*stays in bed*

She went to back to living room to get hot water and she turned back to the her room,she noticed rogue has fallen asleep.

Rogue: *sleeping*

Yukino: *speaks silently*you are really an idiot...*puts the hot towel on his head*get well soon..*goes back to the other bed*

They settled down..yukino was worried about him,cause he doesn't speak much to her lately..and it's midnight,she closes the light and opens the window.

Yukino: Good night.


End file.
